falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodbug (Fallout 76)
Virulent bloodbug Deadly bloodbug Scorched bloodbug |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Bloodbugs are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The bloodbug appears to be a monstrously mutated form of mosquito. Likely a byproduct of mutation caused by nuclear fallout; they have grown in size over the time period since the Great War in a manner similar to radroaches and bloatflies. Characteristics Biology Bloodbugs appear to be roughly two feet in length from the head to the tip of the abdomen. Like their pre-war ancestors, bloodbugs possess six long double-jointed limbs, one pair of finely-veined wings and a long, pointed proboscis that extends from between two compound eyes. The proboscis is the bloodbug's primary means of assault, sinking it into prey almost like a syringe and inflicting minor-to-intermediate radiation poisoning on the victim. The proboscis can be collected by the Resident upon the bloodbug's death. Gameplay attributes Bloodbugs latch onto their prey in an attempt to drink their blood. The insect then becomes engorged with the victim's blood, and can spit the contaminated blood back at its target for a large amount of radiation damage, which suggests that radiation is transmitted from the mutant to the victim. While these mutated mosquitoes can punch their proboscis through any kind of regular armor, it's not powerful enough to penetrate power armor. Should they find themselves faced with such heavily armored prey, their range of available attacks becomes limited to largely ineffectual stings and their acid spit, should the target be out of melee range. Bloodbugs, like bloatflies and radscorpions, have a propensity for swarming tactics. Once they are alerted to their victim's presence, they will spread out, surround their prey and attack from multiple directions. This, coupled with their erratic evasive movement while under fire, their good camouflage and their slender silhouette, makes it difficult to keep track of and kill them all before at least some of them get into melee range. However, should the majority of the swarm be destroyed before it reaches its prey, the survivors will often retreat. Usually they will regroup and attack again, but sometimes they will flee for good without returning. Another habit bloodbugs share with bloatflies and especially radroaches is their clinging to trees and structures, as well as walls or the ceiling while indoors and unaware of an enemy's presence. This can result in a nasty surprise when the player character enters a seemingly empty room or subway station and suddenly finds themselves in the middle of an entire bloodbug swarm. If the Resident damages the bloodbug's blood sac, it will lose its spit ability, but the bloodbug can still suck the victim's blood. If done multiple times, the bloodbug's sac will be restored and it will regain its spit attack. Variants Bloodbug hatchling A younger variant of the adult bloodbug, their exoskeleton has not had time to harden to the extent of more mature bloodbugs, thus they are paler and weaker. They are the weakest form of bloodbugs. |level =2 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Bloodbug The most common variant of the bloodbug; the typical mature form. They can be found in numerous locations throughout Appalachia. |level =10 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Red widow bloodbug The red widow bloodbug is similar in size to normal bloodbugs, but their bodies are tinted red. They are markedly more aggressive and much deadlier than other variants. |level =18 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Infected bloodbug Infected bloodbugs possess more health than a normal adult bloodbug and deal more damage per hit. Some specimens also have green exoskeletons. |level =26 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Vampiric bloodbug Being found all over the map, the vampiric bloodbug will poison the player character, making their health drop while also causing radiation damage. On occasion they will mount the player character and suck their blood, also causing damage and have a slight chance to inflict a disease. |level =34 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Glowing bloodbug |level =42 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Glowing meat * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Venomous bloodbug |base id = |level =50 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Glowing meat * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Virulent bloodbug |base id = |level =65 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Glowing meat * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Deadly bloodbug |base id = |level =85 |perception =5 |family =bloodbug |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloodbug meat * Bloodbug proboscis * Glowing meat * Bottlecaps * Ammunition }} Scorched bloodbugs Scorched bloodbugs have been affected by the Scorched Plague. Each regular bloodbug variant has a corresponding scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. Locations * Can be found at Dent & Sons Construction. * Can be found on the bridge into Point Pleasant. * Can be found at Excelsior Model Home. * Chance to appear at Appalachian Antiques. * Chance to appear at Bootlegger's shack. * Chance to appear in the fields at Aaronholt homestead. Appearances Bloodbugs appear in Fallout 76. Bugs * A bloodbug's wings may continue to move even after it has been killed. Category:Fallout 76 creatures ru:Гнус (Fallout 76)